Along with increase of the network communication speed or increase in capacity and integration of memory devices in recent years, it has become possible to install many applications into a terminal apparatus and acquire many contents. A smartphone prepares, as a screen image through which an application is to be selected, a plurality of kinds of menu screen images including a standby screen image (home screen image). On each menu screen image, icons of applications are arrayed in the order in which the applications have been installed. A user would change over the menu screen image to search for a desired application icon. If the user selects a photograph reproduction application icon, then a content selection screen image on which a plurality of thumbnail images of different photographs are arrayed in the order in which the photographs have been taken is displayed.
PTL 1 discloses an information processing apparatus which produces a menu screen image on which icons of applications are arrayed on a horizontal axis and icons of contents are arrayed on a vertical axis.